It Could Have Been You
by katherann
Summary: Oneshot. Lily Potter reflecting, alone.


A/N: Disclaimer... JK Rowling owns the characters, I don't... I wish I could be rich and talented like HER! Blah blah blah.

Enjoyyy.

**It Could Have Been You**

"Of all the gin joints in the world," Lily Evans sighed wistfully, staring at the scene before her - an old flame and his new beau, sitting rather close together, their hands clasped rather tightly in each other's. While she had found romantic solace in her husband, James Potter, times like these took her to the old days - you know, back when she loathed Potter and was friends with Snivellus? Before she was sent to her death every day, battling an evil Wizard who could take her life as easily as he could conjure up a ham sandwich. Emerald eyes blinked quickly as she realized - well, staring is kind of a two way thing, isn't it? - she was probably making a fool of herself. Her face turned a light shade of pink and she glanced down at the table, eyes automatically catching the diamond in her wedding ring. She held her dainty hand up to examine it further and a smile found her lips, though the what-ifs still danced merrily in her head.

Without James, would she be fighting the so-called "Dark Lord" with such conviction? If so, she would surely not have the incentive to stay alive... known as her son, Harry, the cute little pink screaming child she had left at home for some bonding time with Daddy so that she could steal a moment on her own.

Another sigh escaped her lips and she grabbed her mug, raising it to her lips.

She did not, however, get a chance to drink the tea that already burned her lips - too soon was she interruped by that old flame, who seemed to have ditched his new woman. "Hullo, Lily," he said cheerfully, and she warily smiled at him. "Hi back," she responded, eyes downcast. Awkward situation, wasn't it? She had loved this boy, once. Now she had someone new, and so did he, apparently.

He stood awkwardly for a moment, searching for words. He finally just sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. It seemed as though people had less to say, these days - they were more focused on staying away from "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" than catching up with old friends. Most didn't even go out, anymore. The tea shop these two were in, for example, held only them and a couple others.

"How have you been?" he asked after what seemed like a long moment. Lily's eyes searched for a moment before looking up at his. She chanced another smile. "I suppose as well as anyone else," she said carefully, leaving the Order out of the conversation. It wasn't something she wanted to think about very much. "I have a baby!" This thought came abruptly as though it was the answer to her prayers - something to talk about. Her old beau chuckled, a startled expression on his face.

"You, married and with a baby," he mused, smiling. "All those times in the broom closet--" Lily cut him off with a discerning glance, though she laughed. "Not many knew that side of me," she said, grinning. "To most I was the pretentious Prefect, out to get whoever I could." She had been rightly assessed, of course. "Anyway, yes. James and I are very happy." Happy. She thought of her messy-haired husband and couldn't help but smile. "Anyway, I see you're here with somone," she lifted a brow questioningly. "Don't seem to recognize her."

At that very moment, the girl looked over at the reminiscing pair, shooting the male half an impatient look. That was always the case when things between an old couple looked a bit too cozy. "Yeah," the male said, uncomfortably smiling at Lily. "Met her in the office, actually. Great girl - not sure if she'll make it in the Long Run." He looked meaningfully at Lily and she couldn't help but laugh again. "Plenty of fish in the sea," she said lightly.

"If only you were one of them..." he trailed off, then shook his head and gave her an embarrassed smile. "Sorry, Lily. I better get back to Linda, anyway. It was wonderful seeing you again."

"Be safe," Lily said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And be patient. You'll find the right one eventually." She smiled and finished the hot liquid in her cup before standing. Brushing off her dress, she continued. "Tons of marvelous girls out there," she rambled, not paying much attention to what she was saying. "As for me, I have a date with two messy-haired boys, whom I adore greatly." She flashed a grin and hurried out of the shop, sighing.

She apparated back home. As soon as she stepped through the door she was bombared by James, who was holding Harry. Harry smiled and James hugged his wife tightly. "Hi, Lils," he said, and all of Lily's previous thoughts floated away. She was home, and she was happy.


End file.
